Transferred
by Uhura the 9th
Summary: Part 5 of the Uhura's World Series: I dedicate this story to Charlene Masters, she deserves a little love too. Even thou she appeared only on the show once, she did the work of men and left a positive impact.
1. Chapter 1

Transferred

The dreadful order finally came, Starfleet Command requests the transfer of Lt. Charlene Masters to the USS. Hood. When the orders came in, Uhura went into deep shock, and she was crying when she gave the orders to Kirk. He was shock and sad for Uhura:

"I'm sorry Uhura; Starfleet orders."

"Yes sir": she walked away trying to keep her composure. She runs to her quarters, into her husband's arms.

"Spock, she's my only friend" as she cries into his chest. He could only hold his wife and felt her hurt in the knowledge of her friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kirk questions Starfleet on their decision; they stated that Masters had shown exemplary work on the Enterprise and her services were needed elsewhere. The Enterprise has two expert engineers on one ship. She has the option of being a chief engineer on the Hood.  
Kirk couldn't refute that he had the best crew in the fleet, well trained, loyal and disciplined. When Spock and Kirk addressed Masters of her opportunity, she gave a blank look of shock and then gratitude.

"How long do I have sirs."

"It would be about a week Lt. the paperwork has to be sent to the Hood and then a rendezvous for the exchange."

Charlene looks at the wall, and she didn't know what to think or say. Her thoughts turn to her boyfriend of a year, Hikaru.

"Lt. Your work on the Enterprise has drawn attention, and your services are needed, it's a high honor! You'll be in charge of your department, made Chief, and even a promotion to Lt. Commander!"

Spock adds: "It will also reflect on the records of your exemplary work Lt., Your service honors us."

When Charlene left the ready room, she was at a loss in thought and still trying to comprehend it all. She traveled back to her quarters and ponder the proposition that was handed to her. She will be in charge of her own department, made chief with possible up in rank. It's an officer dream come true. She will be one of the elite women in the fleet to hold such a position.  
Moreover, then she feels incomplete, her thoughts drift about Hikaru, the man she began to love and thinking about a future with. She couldn't place where their relationship is leading up too, only that she cares for him deeply. There are only two possibilities; either end it or continue it, long distance. Charlene remembers Scotty's dilemma with his current girlfriend Mira Romaine, the struggles they went through with distance from each other. Will Sulu still feel the same after a couple of months apart? Charlene laid on her bed and cried; this part of the relationship is starting to hurt.

The news about Masters transfer spread like wildfire, and it hit Hikaru like a ton of bricks. He felt a loss in his heart. He knew that he cared for her a lot, but never could express himself openly about his real feeling for her. Plus he didn't want to stop her career in Starfleet or put her on the spot of total commitment either. He considers Charlene his equal and respects her independent thinking, but he didn't want her to leave. He knew it would be her choice and he had to respect that.  
A little while later, Sulu and Masters met for dinner in the mess hall; first, they stared at each other and then:

"I know about your promotion, congratulation Charlene."

"Thank you Karu, I wanted to tell you first."

"Not on this ship!" as he chuckles.

They gathered their meal and sat at a table by themselves for privacy. They both ate slowly trying to find words to break the ice.

"The Hood is a good ship with a great captain, named Powers" Sulu slowly picking at his food, not really hungry.

"I did some research, and I saw his name." Charlene is also just stirring her food and not really hungry.

They both stare at their food and not speaking or looking at each other. After a few minutes, Chekov came by to congratulate.

"Congratulations Lt. Masters on your promotion!"

"Thanks, Chekov"  
"When are you leaving?"

"In seven days."

Sulu's body stiffens by the timeline and looks up at her. "That soon?"

"I guess so, and I needed right away." As she sees the shock look in his face.

Sulu quickly stands up, " I… have something to do, excuse me, Char,"

Chekov stares at Sulu as he leaves, and then turns back to Charlene.

"Did I say something wrong Masters?"

"No, I don't think so, Sulu has a lot on his mind. I better go too" Charlene picks up the tray and leaves poor Chekov.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Summary:** Masters receives orders to work as Chief of Engineering on the USS. Hood. It is received with mixed emotions.

She heads back to her quarters and crash on her bed and continues to cry again about her relationship, and it wasn't easy for her either. Her chimer rings, but she didn't feel comfortable seeing anyone, and she ignores hoping they would go away. However, it was overridden, Charlene sat up to see her best friend standing over her.

"So, you weren't going to let me in?"

"Sorry Ny, I'm having a bad moment." sniffing away her cries.

Uhura sits on her bed and grabs her for a hug.

"Oh Char, I know that's why I'm here."

Charlene cries into her shoulder. "It hurt that I'm leaving him, but happy for the promotion."

"I know."

Ny? What shall I do?" as she looks up to her trusted friend.

"You know I can't do that, I'll be selfish" She turns to her friend. "This is a heart thing, and no one can answer that one but you."

"I trust your judgment Ny!"

"No, Char this is between you and Sulu, you have to find a way to work it out. Whatever decision you make, I'll back you up."

Nyota leans in closer to her best friend and continues to hug her while Char cries.

"I love him Ny, and he doesn't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next couple of days were a daze to Charlene, and she kept herself busy in engineering with Mr. Scott. He was instructing her about managing people and equipment, Scotty was happy for the woman. Masters had earned his respect as a future chief, but he too will miss her hard work and commitment to those engines. Scotty only trusts her judgment when it came to those nacelles and dilithium crystals, she was like him.

She went to Sulu's quarters and tried to talk to him, and he let her in.

"Karu, I know this is difficult for you, for both of us."

"Char, I don't want to hinder your career; this is a great opportunity for you."

"Do you want me to take it?"

"Char, you have to make the decision; it's your career."

Charlene steps closer to him and looks in his eyes, and he tries to turn not to reveal his real feelings.  
"Karu, what… what about us?"

"I don't … know" he says softly.

Charlene reaches for him and hugs him, and he returns it.  
"I.. gonna miss you, Char!"

" Oh Karu, I'm gonna miss you too!"

They kiss each other tenderly, while both of their hearts are aching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then by the third day, Charlene was stationed on the bridge to monitor engineering and Sulu at the helm. Now and then they would steal looks at each other, giving quick smiles to reassure each other feelings. They would spend quality time with each other and try to figure out a way to stay together, But Sulu and Masters just danced around what they really wanted to say to each other, the fear of rejection was looming over both of them if they decide to separate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What made things worse was the so-call interlopers such as Rhonda Evans. One day during break; Uhura, Masters, Evans, and Sanchez talking about the transfer:

"So, you're going to leave loverboy unattended in a couple of days,"

Rhonda says sneeringly with her arms folded. She's been trying to get back at them for Uhura marrying Mr. Spock.

Uhura snaps first; " Watch yourself, Rhonda, I might forget that I'm a nice person."

"Not until I clean her clock first Ny." snaps Masters, and her hands start to form fists.

Sanchez counter moves to try to dissolve the problem: "Rhonda that's rude, don't say things like that!"

"Tell her Lola; grown women don't say things to provoke each other": Masters continues to stare at Rhonda with malicious.

"Maybe I can help by talking to him for Masters while she's gone."

At that moment a cup of cold water spills down Rhonda's head, face, shoulder, and uniform. She jumps in her seat, while Lola screeches in shock, Uhura and Masters burst out laughing.

"Serves you right for being disrespectful" adds Uhura.

Rhonda turns around to see Eve Brody standing over her, giving her the stink eye.

"I'm soo sorry Rhonda; it was an accident."

"YOU did that on purpose EVE!"

"I bumped into the table; I swear," Eve says smartly.

Rhonda gets up and leaves disgusted giving the women dirty looks.

"Bye, Rhonda!" :waves Masters with a great big grin on her face.

"What did she do that to Charlene?"

"I don't know Lola; she could be jealous?"

Uhura wanted to hit her but being nice and being an officer always hold her back. She promised herself never to fight another crewman.

"Thanks, Eve, you can just in time, she was talking junk about me and planning on taking my man."

"I suspect as much at the end of that conversation." Eve takes a seat to join them.

Masters turns to Nyota:  
"Why do we even bother to sit with her anyway? We all know how she is?"

"Because we all have the same shift and it's important to get along with others."

Eve asks Masters a question: " How are you holding up?"

"OK I guess, I will have my own department and staff to manage; it's a big step to take."

"Cool, just let me know if Rhonda becomes a problem again, instead of a cup of water it would be a gallon."  
Everyone at the table laughs.

"Well, ladies I've to have to go back to work, thanks for the support." Masters waves back at them and head to engineering.

Uhura leans in and waves the ladies closer to reveal a plan. "Ladies, we need to prepare a going away dinner, are you in?"

Lola and Eve agree: "yes!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Transferred

Char and Karu are sitting on the observation deck watching the stars together. Karu takes her hand and holds them, she leans into his shoulder.

"I will miss you Karu."

"I will miss you too Char."

Hikaru didn't want to go through another heartbreak or disappointment in the relationship. He realizes that it would be best to part ways or try to come to an understanding. He knows that there would be other men try to date her and didn't want to be a recipient of a 'Dear John' transmission.

"Char, I wouldn't be offended if you decide to… date other men."

Charlene was overcome with shock and disappointment, he is breaking up with her. She turns from him.

"Is that what you want?"

"No, but it will be hard to maintain a relationship, and I don't want to hold you back from your career."

Charlene takes a deep breath and tries to hold her composure, turns around to him.  
"Is that what you think?"

"Starfleet is giving you something you always wanted, and you have worked hard for such a position."

Charlene exhaled and took the hurt: "Ok thanks, I'll do it. I have to go now bye."

She turns and leaves before he could stop her, she runs to her quarters and cries again. He didn't love her after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile: The Ready Room meeting:

"Thanks, captain."

"It's not a problem Uhura, just tell me what you need and I get the galley to whip anything you like!"

"Well, I know the entire engineering department needs to be invited."

"Now that needs to done in shifts, I can't have my engineering dept unmanned."

"Of course captain! We have to do it in shifts, I might as well invite the whole ship for those who want to celebrate her new promotion."

"You're taking this much better Uhura."

"I'm trying sir, but it's not easy, but I more worried about Sulu.

"Sulu? What's wrong with him?"

"You do know that Masters is heavy dating Sulu?"

"Yeah, so?"

"This promotion affects their relationship."

"Awe yes, I see. I hope they come to an understanding.

"Me too, I will miss my friend."

"Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

"No, sir that's it, I inform the crew of the interval of times to celebrate."

Uhura leaves the ready room to proceed to her next destination to the galley to arrange the food and schedules to the cook.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sulu took it hard what he said hurt his girlfriend. He thought he was doing the right thing to let her date other men. People are human after all, promises are always broken in time. Karu sat on his bed and reflected on their relationship from the time the starting talking a year ago at Uhura's wedding. He hit it off with her, she was different, and she is the only woman who didn't mind his sword collection. He liked the fact she can hold her own, fight for herself and fix mechanical gadgets. To Karu she is a good looking woman, nice figure especially when she wears her gray/silver hot pants, it reveals her long brown legs and butt. Karu was always a breast man, but Charlene changed him into a butt man, he couldn't stop looking at her butt. He wonders if all brown/dark skin woman has that feature. She socially is accepted by the whole crew, great personality. And respected. Now here they are at the crossroads of their relationship, his heart ached at the thought of another man dating her, kissing and loving her. Karu lays on his bed and wonders, did he do the right thing for her? Did he do the right thing for himself?

Uhura ended her day revisiting her friend. And again find the door locked, and again overriding it. The room is dark, and Uhura hears loud crying. She runs to Charlene and pulls her up from the bed.

"What happened Char?"

Charlene looks at Nyota with bloodshot eyes and swollen face. Sucking in air trying to talk.  
"He… he...he.. bro..ke…up... wit..with ...me." Then another barrage of tears. "I… I ca..n't tak.. take… this … any… mo..re!"

"What? Sulu did what?, I don't' believe it.

"He… ga..ve...me per..miss..ion to da.. date.. other.. men." trying to breathe through each word. Charlene was heartbroken, Uhura hugs her and tries to comfort. She knew what Sulu was doing, try to do. But it's not the answer.

"Char, he's hurting just like you!"

"What?! Then... why did he break... up with me?"

"Char, he's afraid you find someone else."

"Really,... you really... think that?"

"Yep"

"Then what do I do? How can I convince him that I won't?"

"You two have to sit and really talk about the issues, no more dancing around the problem. You need to listen to him and hear how he feels."

Charlene starts thinking about what Nyota is saying what she needs to do to keep her relationship with Karu. She really loves him, but afraid to say it because of all her previous failed relationships. But mostly Jaamal he hurt her the most, who left her without even saying goodbye.  
Uhura went to the bathroom and got a wet face cloth and tissues, and gave it Char, she blew her nose, then she took the towel and wiped her face.

"Ny, can you help me with this? Set up the meeting for both of us?"

"I don't know?"

"Please, I love him, and I want this relationship to work no matter where we both end up!"

"Ok, I'll set it up, but after that, you are on your own."

"Thank you, thank you so much." hugging her best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everything was in place:  
Nyota with the help of Eve and Lola arranged the schedule for the party to presented in shifts. Scotty gave Charlene that day and night off, as a gift, she not knowing that they had planned a party for her. So, everything is set for the next day, including the food and some parting gifts.

Nyota had spoken with her husband to have a double dinner date with Charlene and Sulu to help them reconcile their relationship. Spock hesitates at first; he was not familiar with or an expert in a broken personal relationship. He was still exploring his own with his human wife of many emotional facets. He was unaware of his role in reconciliation for the couple, and his wife assured him that he should just follow her lead. Even that, Spock speculated about.

Sulu received an invitation to dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Spock. It mentions that Charlene will be there and be prepared to talk about the issues. He wanted that, he didn't want to hurt her, but mostly he didn't want to hurt himself. Wounds are terrible friends, and he wants a relationship with Charlene. Sulu didn't want to be another subject of a broken heart or the fact that other men might be attracted to her. Even worse she finds someone better than him.

Charlene is nervous; their last meeting was a disaster; she hopes they can make up and try to figure out how to make this relationship work while she's gone. It would hurt a lot if she found out that he was dating someone else while she was on the Hood. Charlene thinks she'll go crazy! Then she thought about Rhonda's statement the other day she would put the moves on her boyfriend. Charlene really wanted to hit her for making such a statement, one day if she ever put her on the spot again, she would really knock her lights out. Charlene smiles at that. She put on Karu's favorite outfit the silver glitter hot pants, with the matching cowl tank top. Large hoop silver earrings and the strapped up shoes. She wanted him to remember what he is missing if they do decide to break up. Nyota's lecture changed her attitude about the relationship, and she needs to let him know where she stands with him as she was walking towards the dinner. Guys gave her the wolf whistles and greeted her. That boost her confidence that she is a woman and still part tom-boy.  
They reserved the observation deck that included a cooked meal and soft lights, music with multiple plants presented. Sulu and Charlene both agreed to come to dinner as requested. Nyota and Spock would prepare the food and act as servers in a professional restaurant.  
Nyota adjusts Spock's tunic, and dust his shirt in front of him.

Spock glares at her:  
"What is the purpose of this presentation?"

"Spock, when humans have their differences, it hard to communicate or establish reconciliation. Sometimes mediation is needed to help people start to communicate their issues."  
She stands on her toes and kisses his cheek. "You and I are doing just that."

"I am.. uncomfortable with this, I have no prior knowledge of their situation?"

"Ashayam, just follow my lead and learn." She takes her hands and brushes them across his chest. Through their bond, she gave a good reason to cooperate, and a small growl came from him.

"I will attempt to assist you on this endeavor." Looking down at her and waiting for the evening to end.

Sulu showed up first in wrapped blue silk tunic and gray slacks, he looked very presentable. Nyota greets him at the door, and led him to a candlelit table, when he sat down, she hands him a menu pad. He looks down at it, and glances at the selections; it was all his favorite foods.

He looks up at Nyota and smiles:  
"I know for sure I can't leave this dinner; it has everything." as he chuckles at the fact Nyota is helping him with his relationship. He would never have thought, the girl he had a crush on, is actually helping him with his.

Then Charlene arrives, and Nyota greets her and leads her to the table. Karu stands up, and his mouth falls open. His girlfriend is wearing his favorite knock me out outfit; she approaches the table with a swish in her hits, the muscles in her thighs flex while she walks.

Karu almost breaks out in a sweat.  
"Did you walk down the corridor looking like this?"

Charlene looks at him and sees the shock in his face. "Why yes, I did! I was invited to dinner." She said with a smile. Sulu stares at her and pulls out her chair.

Nyota was looking at the two of them, smiles and hands Charlene her menu. "We hope you both enjoy your dinner."

Spock comes out and with a tray of goblets and serves them water and leaves.

Sulu spoke first, now that they are alone for the moment.  
"Charlene, I want to apologize what I said to you, that should date other guys, I said that wrong."

"I accept your apology, and it was.. mean that you would think I… date other men just because I transferred."  
"I want to apologize for not listening when you said it, and I jumped to conclusions real quick."

"I accept your apology as well."

Sulu extends his hand across the table towards Charlene, and she took it. They both smile at each other. Spock and Uhura step back into the shadows to give them privacy. They continue talking.

"Karu? I have a confession to make."

He looks at her giving his undivided attention, and hoping that she didn't decide to call it quits or let them take space.

Charlene is not afraid anymore, and she needs to honest with herself and him. Karu is NOT Jaamal!  
"I was involved with guy Jaamal when I was in the academy, and we were hot and heavy dating. I thought we were serious and take it to the next level in our relationship. We dated for 2 ½ years, we had a lot in common, and both of us were on the engineering track. I really thought I was in love with him, and I also thought he was in love with me. We shared our hopes and dreams about what we would do after the academy. Then right after graduation, he up and left on one the first battle cruiser, and… he didn't even say, goodbye or where's he was going nothing. Like he just disappeared."  
Tears start to fall down her face, and she wipes them away. Karu gives her his napkin, and she rubs her tears away.  
"From there I found it hard to have a proper relationship, no one wanted me because I worked in engineering. Sometimes men think as me as one of the boys."

"Believe me, Char, YOU are not one of the boys."  
Karu moved his chair closer to Char and held her hand.  
"You know what I think? I think Jaamal is a chump for not seeing you for your worth. I even bet he only dated you because you are so intelligent and passed your grades with high marks. Did you help him with his track?"

Charlene turns to Karu in revelation. "Yeah, I did. I helped pass the majority of his courses and re-fit all his mechanical parts to his nacelle project!"

Her mouth fell open, she has never been used like that! She was taken for a fool another way, through her talent. She covers her mouth in shock. Karu holds her close to comfort the blow.  
"Asshole! I hope I run into him one day; I want to give him a piece of my mind and foot up his ass."

Karu leans back at the language from his girlfriend. Charlene gives him a stern look.

"Here I am feeling guilty all these years over a guy who only wanted to use me for my skills."

"Well, I glad he missed all your other assets."

Her eyes softened when he said that and gave him a winning smile. She leans into his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, then:  
"Char? I have a confession to make."  
"Do you know that I had a crush on Uhura?"

"Yes, I've heard."

"You're not upset about that?"

"No, should I'd be?"

"We didn't date or anything, but you should know, and now I respect her as a friend and your friend."

"I know Nyota attract a lot of the guys, but it never bothered me. She is naturally attractive, and she respects everyone."

He hugs her more for understanding him. "I've never was much of a dater, I tried to find that special someone, but they never pan out. I thought I was dating Janice Rand, and we connected in the botany program on the ship. She was a yeoman then, we would hang out and eat meals together. I thought we were compatible, I would express my feeling for her by giving her special plants, but I thought she understood me. I don't know when it happened but she transferred to another ship, and she didn't say goodbye. However, she did send me a com-link that she had left. I kept in touch with her, but it wasn't the same. I had feelings for her; she didn't know or did I tell her."  
Hikaru Sulu turns his body directly towards Charlene his words tumbles out: "Charlene Masters I really care for you, I am glad you are my girlfriend. I don't want to lose you or you dating any other guys while you're gone! I can share almost anything with you."  
He leans down and gently kisses her.

They had made peace with their failed past relationships. Now they can look ahead.

A little while later, Spock and Uhura both came out and served their dinner plates. Spock poured a dinner wine. It seems things were on the mends and they discuss their options in the relationship, and they decided to continue dating and let fate be the answer, not make a hasty decision and live each moment day by day. When they finished their meal, Sulu and Charlene thanked Spock and Uhura for a wonderful dinner, and they could manage their relationship from here. Sulu grabs one of Charlene's hands and walks out toward his quarters to continue talking. Charlene waved bye to Spock and Nyota and gave her boyfriend the biggest smile as they left.  
Spock looks down at his wife and sees that she is pleased with results and ponder the question.  
"Should I as well, cook you dinner if we have a disagreement?"

"No, if we do have a disagreement or I am angry with you. You better look me in the eyes and give me the biggest kiss ever!"

Spock bends down, lifts his wife by her butt and gave her a tender kiss. Nyota starts to

moan and wraps her arms around her man. He breaks the kiss to see her response.

She caresses one of his ears and says:" I guess we need more time to discuss this issue in our quarters."  
Spock gave a low growl and led his wife to their quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Transferred

Charlene was hugging on Hikaru's arm as they walked, she was so glad they discussed their differences and came to terms with their relationship.  
Sulu was glad as well; he feels confident for the first time in a long time about this relationship. He never had a steady date this long, and he likes it. Charlene is robust, intelligent and beautiful. He is starting to have a better outlook on life. They enter his quarters, and he looks for a sake bottle to continue talking, he has so much to discuss with her.  
"Hey Char, there are drinking glasses over there in that cabinet. I want you to try…"

The next thing Sulu knew was Char was dragging him to his bed; she threw him on top of it and then she jumps on top of him.

Charlene starts pepper kissing Karu all over his face; then they made contact with their lips. Next Charlene starts to pull on his shirt, ripping it, then starts to tug on his pants.

Karu starts to respond to the kiss and moan; then he feels his shirt being ripped off, her hands are everywhere. He feels her hands rubbing up and down his chest; things were happening so fast he could get his bearings.

Charlene sits up straddling him at his hips, she smiles;  
"Mister I'm gonna make sure you'll never forget me!  
Every time you sleep or dream from this moment will be ME!  
Charlene lifts off her top to reveal round brown mounds, she throws the shirt and starts pulling on his pants.

Sulu eyes widen because her body is beautiful, he looks at her breast, then she takes his hands and places them there.

"Karu do something?" Then she starts kissing him again pressing her body closer to him. His chest is smooth, tight and muscular. Kissing his neck and moving down to his chest.

He starts to kiss, hold and rub her as well.

"Karu I love you."

Sulu heard it, and his heart leaps with joy, now it was his turn.  
"Charlene I lov..."  
He was hit with another barrage of kisses. Both of their hands are roaming on each other trying to remove their clothes.

They made love to consummate their commitment to each other.

Later while she slept on his chest, Sulu felt like a real man. This woman lying next to him loves him for who he is. He will truly miss her; his heart ached because tomorrow is their last day together. He looks down at her sleeping peacefully, stroking her short cropped hair. Charlene is different, and he smiles at the fact that she jumped him in his bed. He looks at her and says softly:  
"Charlene Masters, I love you so much." and kissed her forehead for making his life complete.  
Charlene moans and a smile forms, her hand glides across his smooth chest and sleeps.

Charlene woke up the next day to find Karu gone to work. She had the day off to say goodbye and pack. Charlene found a message near Sulu's com-link, she sat up and read the message on the monitor that he had gone to work and want to see for lunch, dinner and eternity. Charlene gasps, and a tear falls, she remembers hearing Karu says his declaration of love for her. It felt nice to be loved by someone genuine, and she didn't have to worry about being super sexy and total commitment and honesty. Their relationship is developing that. She went to the facility and cleaned up; Sulu left one of his sweat pants and top for her. She starts thinking if she put back on her outfit, and walk back to her quarters, people would know they slept together. A smile came on her face, and then people will see that they are in a serious relationship. She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable about it. So, she squashes that idea. She didn't need to prove anything. She left Sulu quarters in his sweat clothes and headed towards hers.

Charlene was quiet while packing her belonging; she packed anything that represented Sulu and their relationship. Now and then she would cry at the thought of Karu, how much she loved him, how much she will miss him. It wasn't fair how things turned out, or the fact she found something worth living for. Maybe she should turn down the offer, or find a way to stay on the Enterprise. Which now was she had considered her real home.  
Her com-link chimed, and she answers it. She read the post that she is required to report to rec-area 12 for re-calibrating a replicator. Charlene signs:  
"It's my day off." She throws the last piece of garment in the bag and heads out to the location. She is still wearing her fatigues; long pants and a sweat shirt. When she arrives and enters:  
"SURPRISE!"  
was shouted from all sides.  
The rec-room was full of people  
Charlene was shocked and happy at the same time. They caught her by surprise.

Nyota comes forth and hugs her and laughing at her.  
"It's your going away party from now until midnight. Everyone wants to congratulate you and say goodbye at the same time."

The crowd opens up to a chair that is decorated with confetti and streamers.

"Here is your throne for the day!" Uhura guides her to the chair for her to sit.

The music starts and people gather around Charlene to greet and congratulate her on her new mission. All the senior officers came to see her and say thanks for all her hard work. The captain gave her a bottle of wine; Uhura gave her a bottle of her favorite perfume; Many wished her the best of luck on the Hood. They sat and shared stories of all their adventures on the Enterprise. By the 6th hour, her boyfriend shows up and sits next to her to help celebrate. Charlene winks at him, and he almost blushed. Karu grabs her hand and drags her on the dance floor, he didn't care how she was dressed, and he twirled her like she was in a full gown.  
Everyone who wanted to come came to congratulate Charlene in shifts. Charlene laughed and cried for those crewmen she would miss. In the end, she was grateful for the party, Karu escorted back her quarters with all her departing gifts that she had to pack. After they finish packing all her stuff, they made love again for the final time. It was bittersweet for both of them; a single tear falls from Charlene. This time Karu did it right.

"I love you, Charlene Masters."

"I love you too Hikaru Sulu."

They embraced each other the whole night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Transferred

Sulu stood in the doorway, hugging his girlfriend for the last time. He kisses her tenderly, softly. He finally finds the one thing he wants, and now he has to let her go. His hands cup her face and kiss her again.  
Charlene smiles after each kiss, each tender kiss. Savoring each one of them to memory. Rubbing her hands across his gold uniform chest for her last feel of him.

"I will send com-link messages to you, telling you how much I miss you...chocolate."

Charlene gasp and gave him a shocked look: What did you call me?"

You heard me! Giving her a sly, seductive look.

"Then in that case, then I the only chocolate that you need!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Oooh baby, I like that," and pepper kisses him.

Karu smiles at her one last time and left to report for duty.

Charlene wants to burst out and cry, her heart aches so bad for her boyfriend. Leaving him this way because she wants a career. She had no one for so long that's all she had left was her job. But now she found someone to share her life with, and she must go. She wishes she could find a way to stay and continue her love life. A solid one. Things that any person would want. Starfleet makes it hard to keep shipboard romances under control, and they had made exceptions. Nyota was able to stay with Spock after they were married, but she's not even engaged yet. Charlene signs and went back to her quarters to get her belonging and head out.  
The signal came that the Hood is at the rendezvous point. She took one last look around her quarters and thought of the fond memories being aboard the Enterprise. The best ship in the fleet, with the best crew. Two yeomen came to assist with her stuff, Charlene looks puzzled.

Good morning Lt. Masters, we are here on orders by the captain to assist you and your belongings to the transporter room."

Charlene was relieved, she could barely carry the stuff she had in her hands and shoulders.  
"Thanks, guys."

The men took all her duffle bags and proceeded to the transporter room. When she arrived, there were most of her friends.  
Captain Kirk  
Mr. Spock  
Eve Brody  
Nyota Uhura  
Mr. Scott and  
Dr. McCoy  
Everybody from the wedding except… the one person who made her life enjoyable again. Charlene wanted to cry when she saw them and hurt at the same time. She thought maybe Sulu couldn't bear seeing her off, she would've broken down crying. Perhaps it was best, well for now.  
Kirk steps forward first.  
"Lt. Masters you are now officially the chief engineer of the USS. Hood, Congratulations on your next endeavor. God speed Lt."  
Kirk handed her a black box and gave her a hug.  
"Thank you, Lt for saving and keeping the Enterprise the finest ship in the fleet."

Mr. Spock and Nyota step forward, she has been crying for some time, and Spock is having difficulty counseling her. Tears are not his bag.  
"Girl, you know your the best! Please keep in touch. You are the best friend I ever had, you are more than a friend, you are my sister. Most of all we are family, I will miss you so much."  
Nyota starts sucking in air to avoid crying. Gives Charlene her big sister hug and stands next to Spock.

Spock nods his head in approval of Charlene's decision  
"Live long and prosper Lt. Masters."  
Spock holds Nyota's two forefingers to give her composure in the situation and leads her back next to the transporter console.

Meanwhile on the bridge:  
Sulu feelings are confused, he should have seen her off, what kind of man is he? He doesn't know when he will see his girlfriend again. Starships seldom share the same docks unless the ship is being refitted. Then stares at the Hood in front of him, the ship that is taking the only thing that made him content. He needs to see her one last time, and this time he won't hold back what wants to say. He knows what he wants, the woman of his dream who lights up his world. Sulu turn towards Desalle with a determined look:

"Permission to leave the bridge to say goodbye to my girl sir!"

Desalle at first was taken back and realized what Sulu said.  
"Go get her man, just don't stand there!"

Sulu took off for the turbo's and was gone.

Mr. Scott steps forward:" I never met a lass who could handle my engines as you do Masters, you pull your weight in my department as much as any man. It is an honor working and serving with ya." and steps back behind the console.

McCoy steps forward:  
"Listen, Masters, I'm not much on farewells, but I would never want to have a bet with you again. I hate losing, so take care of yourself." McCoy took one of her hands and kissed it.

Brody steps forward:  
"I want to thank you for being my friend and having lots of girl parties, now … sighs .. I will miss your company. Gives Charlene a gracious hug and sniffs and steps back.

Charlene wants to break down and cry and scream she doesn't want to go. But she has her orders, with her head down, turn from her friends and steps up onto the platform. She turns towards them one more time.  
The doors open and Sulu runs in, straight up onto the platform and grabs Charlene and kisses her in front of everybody.

Charlene's eyes widen when she sees Karu running through the door straight towards her. She was in so much shock, taken by surprise that he kisses her.  
Nyota and Eve both gasp and awe at the same time. The men just stare at the couple on the platform, kissing.

Charlene is so overwhelmed that the flood gates burst and returns his passionate kiss.

"Karu, what are you doing?" in between sobs.

"Char, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't want to lose you."  
"I've decided to transfer to the Hood to be with you."

"WHAT!?" shouts Kirk, McCoy, and Scotty.

"Fascinating," said Spock with his eyebrows raised.

"Now wait a minute," interjects Kirk, but McCoy cuts in.

"Hold on Jim, this is getting good."

Uhura and Brody are holding each other with the anticipation of what's coming next.

"Karu, you can't do that!"

"I decided that I can't live without you another day or moment. And I've been waiting for you my whole life."

Sulu got down on one knee and said the magic words.  
"Charlene Masters will you marry me!"

Everyone was taken back with the outward declaration and holding their peace. Except for Spock who stood by observing the transaction.

"Really?! You want to marry me?"

"Yes, do I need to repeat myself?"

"No,?"

Charlene looked into his eyes, it took guts for him to say those magic words. With tears in her eyes and touching his cheek with her hand.

"Oh yes Hikaru, yes" Charlene grabs her man and kisses him again.

Brody and Uhura start jumping and screaming.  
Kirk runs his hand in his hair, watching another love story unfold in front of him.  
Spock didn't know what to think, another Terran tradition performed right in front of him. Very emotional was his thoughts.

"I don't know what kind of ship we're running, but it looks like the Love Boat!"  
Kirk gives McCoy a glaring look.

Sulu turned around and gave everyone a big smile: "She said yes!"

Uhura and Eve run up the steps to congratulate the couple but mostly Char.  
"I've got to make another wedding dress! My clientele is expanding!"

Sulu didn't hear them, he was holding his prize possession in his arms. Giving Charlene his full attention.

Then he releases Charlene and steps down and walks to the captain.  
"Captain, I request permission to transfer to the USS. Hood."

"Sulu, we need to talk and review our options, this is a spur of the moment."  
Lt. Uhura can you notify the Hood that there is a delay and ask for time."

Sulu turns and goes back to his fiance' and holds her.

Uhura wipes her face and runs to the communication console in the corner and contacts the Hood.  
Kirk turns to Mr. Spock, Scotty and McCoy with his hands on his hips:  
"Well gentlemen, we have another wedding to arrange."

"Indeed captain."

How was that ending? I hoped you liked it. Peace.


End file.
